


Me and Connor are to fab to go to hell

by LeeRadl



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gay, M/M, first tbom fanfic wish me well lol, this is a coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeRadl/pseuds/LeeRadl
Summary: this is a coming out story, where connor represses his feelings, and kevin doesn't want to repress them anymore. enjoy! Also, I am thinking of the rooms as like, huts, so hope that clears things up.





	Me and Connor are to fab to go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this gay ass fic lol

I am gay. 

I think

Yeah

I’m gay

Oh god i'm so sorry for my sins...i mean, is it really sinning? Like, i just find dudes attractive. Really attractive. Guys find other guys attractive all the time, right? Plus, there are bills saying that gay marriage should be legal. But, the bible says “Man shall not lay with man.” But like, COnnor s gay? Also connor is attractive- oh god shut up feelings. So mormons can be gay?i'm gay? I don't think he’s going to hell. Scratch that, i know he can't go to hell. He’s too fab. Oh my god that was such a gay thought. Haha not as gay as that dream you had about connor. WHY AM I FIGHTING IN MY OWN HEAD. and i know for sure that i won't go to hell, gay or not. I'm to great, like, i'm joseph smith great. That's how great i am. I definitely won't be going to hell. ugh, I hate emotions. 

Kevin raised himself from his bed. Arnold was in the bed next to him, muttering “Star Wars” and the occasional “Man up”. Kevin lightly chuckled to himself, and then frowned. He needed to tell someone. He can't just keep it in. It’ll overwhelm him, and he really does not need that stress. 

But who should I tell??

Arnold...No...maybe later..Elder Poptarts? Ha, yeah right. Connor? Maybe. 

As Kevin got his robe on and opened the door, he didn’t know how to talk to him. How to...come out...Kevin knew that Connor was slightly repressing it, even after he told everyone his sexuality. Maybe he can Help Connor while Connor helps him. 

Kevin walked into the small building next to his, and glanced into the window. Everyone was asleep, besides, ironically, Elder McKinley. He breathed out a breath of cold air, and knocked. He immediately walked away, towards his door, but the door opened fast enough to catch him on his way out. 

Connor was at the door. The lighting in the room cast an eerie glow upon him. His red hair was messed up, and it looked like he had bags under his eyes. “Hey Kevin,” he said casually. Almost like he was expecting him there. 

“Hi, Elder. I..I need to talk to you about something.” Kevin could feel his face heating up, even if it was below freezing outside. He shivered, and Connor immediately realized that he needed warmth. He ushered him into his cabin, where he felt heat slowly creep up on him. His roommate was in his bed, so he simply stood there, making sure not to wake him up. 

Elder McKinley closed the door, and walked behind a curtain. Kevin had no choice to follow, so he walked after him. Behind the curtain was another window, a lamp, and surprisingly, a bean bag. Kevin decided not to question why it was there, and he decided that he was actually going to tell him. Tell him the thing that has been in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember. The thing that for all his life, he was told was a sin. Something to be ashamed of, and something that can be cured. Kevin knew that the “Christian Camps” couldn’t actually work on gay people, and he knew that it shouldn’t be a sin to sleep with someone you love. Ashamed, sure, ashamed that he kept it in all his life and always made fun of other gay people. That, Kevin decided, is the thing he should be ashamed about. 

 

Connor was sitting in the bean bag, looking like he wanted to sleep, but was awake nonetheless. Kevin realized that he had to say something, or he would make things really awkward. So, he talked. 

“Connor, er, Elder, I really need to talk to someone about this thing i’ve been thinking about, and i think that you are the best person to talk to this about. I have been...questioning...my sexual preferences almost all of my life, and i have come to the conclusion that I’m gay.” Kevin lifted his eyes from the floor to meet Elder McKinley's . He was staring hard at Kevin, and kevin felt like he wanted to move. 

After a hot minute, Connor spoke. 

“Okay.”

Kevin was about to speak, but Connor cut him off. “Okay, thank you for telling me. I actually really appreciate you telling me.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I mean, after my coming out i felt so lonely. I was always a little depressed but when I came out, I felt like everyone started treating me a little different, like I had a disease, and then I had a overwhelming feeling of isolation and sadness came over me.”

Kevin’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Did I treat you differently? I'm so sorry if I did! I’d never mean to hurt you like that.” Connor smiled and shook his head.

“No, Elder you-”

“Please call me Kevin.”

Connor smiled at kevin, and continued. “Kevin, you didn’t really treat me any differently. And I'm so glad that you didn’t. I thought because you came from a heck of a lot more religious family than me, or even Elder Cunningham or Elder Thomas. And i know you wouldn’t want to hurt me like that, but you know, i always had my doubts.” 

Kevin tilted his head and spoke: “Connor,” Connor smiled and nodded, “You have such a big impact on my life. The whole time I was here, and questioning even more than ever, you came out. I always knew it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, even if i said things that made it seem like. You came out, and i realized that I can come out. I realized that what I feel, other people feel. And I’m so sorry that you had to go through those months alone, not even realizing that I was here.”

“Oh Kevin Price. I knew you were always here.”

Kevin blushed, and then he thought, yo what the hell. Connor smiled and then looked at the clock next to him. “I think you should get some rest, elder.” Kevin nodded, realizing that he wanted to spend more time with Connor. 

Of course you want to. You like himmm. 

“Alright, Connor. See you tomorrow morning?” Kevin asked, heading out of the not so secret room. 

“Where else would i be?”Connor said, opening the door to let Kevin out. 

“Oh I was just-”

“Of course i'll see you tomorrow, elder. Good night.”Connor and Kevin locked eyes (the entire time Kevin was screaming on the inside and trying to calm his thoughts.) 

“Night, elder.”


End file.
